


The Ball

by ErrolsFeather



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the yearly ball with some small complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it.

The Ball!

"So are you or are you not going to the ball?" Ryan said, looking at Natalia.

"You know I am, so why do you keep on asking" Natalia laughed.

"Well, I don't have a date, so I thought that we could go together" said Ryan.

"So, are any of you guys going" Natalia said looking at Eric, Horatio, Alexx and Calleigh. It was time for the yearly ball, one of the main events during the summer and it was all everybody talked about these days.

"I'm going" said Alexx since it had been a long time since she and her husband had been out.

"Me too, and I might bring a date" Eric said and smiled. The four of them looked at Horatio and Calleigh. Horatio looked down at the ground, while Calleigh was looking dreamily out in the air. Then it was like she had been waken back to reality and said quietly "I guess I'm going with Jake".

"I guess I have to go" Horatio said. For a short moment his eyes meet Calleigh's and then they looked away.

Calleigh suddenly looked very sad and said: I have to go see you guys later. A minute after she left Horatio went to his office and the other four was left alone in the break room.

"We have to do something to get those two together" Natalia said.

Alexx nodded and said: I know, but, what can we do, she and Jake are still a couple.

I hate to say it, but Jake is not the right guy for her, he doesn't make her happy, but the thing I don't get is if H likes her so much, why don't he do or say something" Ryan said.

"I don't know, but I got an idea, this is what we do" Eric said.

Calleigh was standing by her gun range thinking "Why am I still with Jake, I clearly don't love him the way I used to any more. He is just a boy, I need someone that is more mature, that gets me and respects me".

She really didn't want to go to the ball with Jake, but since they still where together and he already had asked she felt like it was wrong turn him down. She sighed. At least she wasn't alone now that she was with Jake, that was something. She took on her hearing aid and fired the gun.

Horatio was sitting in his office thinking of Calleigh. Lately she had lost the sparkle in her eyes. She had kind of a sad look instead. Horatio could only assume that her problems had a lot to do with Jake. But even if he wanted to interfere he felt like it wasn't his table.

He wished that he was the one going to the ball with her, not Jake, she deserved so much better. "Oh get your self together your old fool" he thought and continued with his work.

The next day Calleigh had just arrived when Natalia approached her and said: Calli, I got to talk to you.

"Can't it wait? I got lots of work to do" said Calleigh.

"No, I can't" Natalia said and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Ok, ok, I'll listen" Calleigh said and followed Natalia to the break room, wondering what it was all about.

They sat down, and Natalia didn't look as she knew where to start so Calleigh asked: So what seems to be the problem? I can't read minds you know.

"The thing is I actually don't have a problem, but I think you do, do you want to talk about it?" Natalia said and looked concerned at her.

"Me. Having a problem? Why would you think that?" Calleigh in disbelieves and looked away for a short second.

"The way you looked at H in the break room when we talked about the ball and how sad you sounded when you said Jake was taking you to the ball. It was almost like you didn't Jake to take you at all. But the thing I'm really wondering about is, are you really happy with Jake?" asked Natalia.

Calleigh sighed, wondering if she should give Natalia a honest answer or not. But then again Natalia was one of her closest friends so Calleigh found out it wouldn't hurt, so she said: I am not happy with Jake, but I figured that it would be better to be with him, than to be alone. I mean he is hansom, kind, cool and he cares about me.

"Calleigh, you know those aren't reasons enough to stay with him if he really cares for you. That is just wrong" Natalia said in a serious tone.

"I know that. But the man I really want doesn't even look my way, and Jake does" Calleigh said sadly.

"The man you really want is Horatio, isn't it?" Natalia asked in a sympathetic tone.

Calleigh blushed "How did you know?"

"It isn't that hard to see, and you know, I think he really likes you to" Natalia said.

"He couldn't, I am not his type" said Calleigh.

"What do you mean by that? You are smart, kind, cute and more" said Natalia, she was about to add sexy, but found at that it wasn't the right time or place.

"Maybe so, but you have seen the women he dates. Tall Latinos with long dark hear. I don't stand the chance against that" said Calleigh. Her voice was extremely sad and it looked like she was about to cry.

"But Calli, you're ten time what they ever be, and you're also brilliant in Spanish, which some guys finds kina hot. I will you find the perfect dress so he can't keep his eyes of you all night" Natalia smiled.

Calleigh looked at her and said: Thanks, Nat, but now I really have to get back to work.

She got up and went down to her weapons lab. As she sat down in front of her desk, she couldn't stop the tears from running down her checks. It was hopeless, there was no way H could be interested in her. And then there was Jake. Why did it all seem so difficult.

Horatio, Eric and Ryan was out in the field, when Eric turned to Horatio and asked: So, have you found a date for the ball yet H?

"No I haven't, at my age you're lucky if you get a date at all" Horatio said. Sometimes he just felt so old.

"Oh, come on H, I'll bet there are tons of woman that would go out with you, you are still a hansom man you know. And I mean that in a no gay way" Ryan said and smiled to him.

"Thanks" Horatio said and smiled back before he asked: So do you know a woman that would go with me to the ball?

"I might, and I think you know her to" Ryan answered with a glimpse in his eyes.

"Oh, really, who is she?" Horatio asked curiously.

"Ok, I'll give you a couple of hints, she is a bit younger than you, a master with firearms, blonde, fluent in Spanish and works at the lab" said Ryan still smiling.

"There is only one woman that can match that description, and that's Calleigh. Do you really think she is interested in me?" Horatio said. He suddenly looked extremely happy, but then he remembered something and said: It really doesn't matter now does it, since she is with Jake.

Ryan and Eric saw how sad he became and Eric said: H, you know she is unhappy with him and that you can make her happy. So are you going to fight for her, or do the worst mistake in your life by letting her get away?

Horatio was thinking, if the guys where right about what they were saying, he could be together whit the greatest woman in the world. She was a woman that were both though, sweet, kind, compassionate, beautiful and incredible sexy when she had a gun in her hands. And to see her so unhappy with Jake was heartbreaking, he ached for her so much that it almost tore her apart.

So he said: I want to fight for her, so what do I?

"It is as simple as anything else, you tell her how you feel about her" said Ryan.

"Are you insane, I cant do that, that would be inappropriate to do at work" said Horatio.

"Not at work H, here is the plan" Ryan started.

The night of the ball came faster than everyone expected. Calleigh was in the ladies room with Alexx and Natalia getting ready, when it knocked on the door and Ryan popped his head in and said: Are you descent, cause I got a special delivery for Calli.

"Come in Ryan" said Alexx.

Ryan went over to Calleigh, gave her a bouquet with tulips and disappeared.

"Who are they from?" Natalia asked.

"Dunno, wait there is a card here" said Calleigh. The card said:

Dear Calleigh. You're most beautiful woman in the world. Your favorite flowers for my favorite lady. I hope you will save me a dance later this evening.

With love from a secret admirer.

Oh, that's so romantic, do you think they are from Jake?" Natalia asked.

"No, he doesn't even know that tulips are my favorite flowers. I thought that no one besides my dad knew" Calleigh answered.

"Hmm, somebody must have kept attention enough to know. And he wants to dance with you" Alexx said.

"But I don't even know if I want to dance with him" Calleigh said, wondering if it was Horatio that had send her the flowers. He was the only man besides her dad she could think of that could know that she liked tulips.

"Trust me, hun, you will" Alexx smiled at her.

There was a new knock at the door, and a mans voice said: Are you ready Calleigh?

"Coming" she said, looking sadly at Natalia and Alexx. Then she went to join Jake.

Calleigh and Jake went inn to the ballroom, but then Calleigh felt that something wasn't right, so she said: Jake, we need to talk.

"What, right now, can't it wait" he said. He wanted to have fun, not talk, what was she getting at.

"I'm afraid not, it is important" she said.

"Ok, what is it" he replied in an annoyed voice.

"Well, you are a great guy, it's just that I don't love you any more, so I want to break it of" said Calleigh in a serious tone.

"Hell, Call, you couldn't tell me this before, I can't believe this" Jake shouted at her.

Calleigh became aware of that all the people in the ballroom where steering at them. She felt slightly embarrassed and said: Jake, would you please calm down.

"The hell, I wont, you can't bring me here to break up with me, that's not fear, what have I ever done to you?" he said angrily.

"Where do I start, you have hurt me, shoot me, I can go on if you like?" she said in a voice so cold that it could have froze the whole room to ice.

"Don't bother. I'll be better of without you, you boring stupid bitch. Hope those beloved guns of yours will keep you warm at night, because no one else will. You are an ice queen, you never shows feelings, so enjoy your life alone" Jake shouted at her in a so hateful voice that it could as well been poison. Then he stormed out.

Calleigh couldn't bear the humiliation and Jakes harsh words, so she stormed out on the balcony and started to cry. How could he say such mean things to her, and in front of everyone, it was unbearable. She just wanted to disappear. For once in her life Calleigh didn't care what people care about her and continued to cry.

Horatio who like everyone else had seen the whole thing, so he went to check on Calleigh.

He found her on the balcony crying. First he just watched her, she really looked beautiful. She had on a long, backless, black dress with a bit of cleavage and matching black shoes. Around her neck she had a neck ledge with a silver heart and matching earrings. Her long blond hair was hanging loose down her shoulders, with a couple of hairclips to keep it away from her face. She was sitting by a table with her head in her hands shivering and crying.

"Calleigh, sweetheart, are you ok?" Horatio asked in a mild voice.

"I dunno, Jake really hurt my feelings" she cried.

"Come here" he said. Horatio opened his arms, she got up from the chair and let him hold her tightly while she continued sobbing.

"Everything is going to be ok" he said with a loving voice and stroke her back. Calleigh suddenly felt something she hadn't felt in the longest time, she felt loved and what he said was true. She stopped crying and looked up in his kind, blue eyes. And he looked back into her sad, green eyes, and before he could stop him self he had bent his head down and kissed her.

From the ballroom Alexx saw Horatio and Calleigh kiss and turned to Ryan, Natalia and Eric and said: Guys, look at that, isn't that the sweetest thing you ever saw?

"Looks like she have finally found her prince" said Natalia.

"And, he his princess" said Ryan and smiled.

"You know kids, there you see a perfect couple that love, respects and deserve each other, and proves that true love do exist" said Alexx and the others knew she was right.

Calleigh broke loose from Horatio and said: The flowers where from you wasn't they?

"Yes, did you like them?" Horatio said and smiled at her.

She smiled back and said: Very, but I have a question for you, you have always dated Latinos how come you fell for me?

"It actually had nothing to do with the fact that they were Latinos, since I fell in love with their personality first, not their looks. But when it came to you my love, I realized that I have been a fool all these years since there was this amazing woman standing right before me, but I didn't see how great you actually where before it was to late. And then there was Hagen, Rebekka, Marisol and Jake. And I felt like I made a big mistake all the times since I leet you slip between my fingers. You are all that I want in a companion and more. I am sorry it took me so long to figure it out. Te amo, my love" he said and smiled at her.

Calleigh was so happy to hear this, so he had loved her almost as long as she had loved him, she replied I love you to, hansom.

He smiled and said: So you don't think I'm too old? And may I say you still look beautiful in all black?

"No I don't and thanks for the compliment" Calleigh said.

Then they heard the music playing from inside and Horatio said: May I have this dance?

"Yes, you may" she replied and took his hand.

They walked into the ballroom together and started to dance. Horatio hold Calleigh closely. She couldn't stop smiling, she was just so happy.

Horatio bent down and whispered into her air: You eyes are sparkling like diamonds again, does that mean that you are happy again, my love?

"Unbelievably happy, you made this the best night of my life. I love you more than I even thought was possible" She said happily and what she said was true. She would remember this ball for many years.

"I love you more than you can even imagine my darling bulletgirl" Horatio said.

Then their lips looked into a kiss again.

Alexx and the others was watching them. They had never seen Calleigh or Horatio or so much in love.

"If she is an ice queen, her sure melted her heart, because I have never seen her so happy for as long as I have known her" Alexx said. The others just nodded since they knew what she said was true.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
